Consumable Items
For Item related to equipment and core upgrade, please refer to Materials page instead! Recovery Item Medelita *A potion that recovers 100 HP *Obtained from: store, quests Spirita *A potion that recovers 20 MP *Obtained from: store, quests Virita *Recover a little HP and MP *Obtained from: store, quests *Note: Recover 50 HP and 10 MP Lunch Bag *Portable and tasty *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 350 HP Fresh Bread *Crunchy, stone-kneaded bread *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 150 HP Action Bottle *Restore a little HP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 300 HP Spirit Bottle *Restore a little MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 30 MP Mystic Bottle *Restore a little HP/MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 300 HP and 30 MP Mystic Jug *Restore a measure HP/MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 450 HP and 40 MP Mystic Keg *Restore a lot of HP/MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 500 HP and 50 MP Category:Non Material Offensive Item Alecian DX *Obtained from: Secret of Health Quest (1st run) *Note: Poison damage or instant death to one enemy Alecian X *Obtained from: Secret of Health Quest (after 1st run) *Note: Damage to one enemy Category:Non Material Quest Item Shellbeast Thorn *A finely-honed Gripper Spike *Obtained for: Chapter 0 Tutorial Quest Tail Feather *A young Morissus' tail feather *Obtained for: Chapter 0 Tutorial Quest Pink Scale *Used in many folk remedies *Obtained for: Elixir of Life Small Gear *A gear from a wagon in Merida *Obtained for: Wheelbarrow Parts Elmo's Charm *A cloth charm from Elmo's granny *Obtained for: A Woman's Kindness Black Egg *A tasty Morissus egg *Obtained for: The Most Important Meal Dragonfish Bone *A sturdy Alfeld backbone *Obtained for: Hammer of the Soul Flying Eye Tear *A tear-shaped crystal *Obtained for: Merchant Tools 1 Alfeld Fang *An Alfeld's sharp fang *Obtained for: Monster Fang Warped Pearl *A strange blue pearl *Obtained for: Spirit of the Sea Orange Feather *A colorful Rigidtail feather *Obtained for: Accessories Materials Flying Eye Wing *An eerie looking wing *Obtained for: Anton's Order 1 Renion Feather *A moist Renion feather *Obtained for: Accessories Materials Renion Claw *A small claw from a Renion foot *Obtained for: Anton's Order 1 Stone Axis *Magical parts of a Gravad's body *Obtained for: Past Days Jade Fin *A jade-green Yarome fin *Obtained for: Pinwheel for Kids, A Woman's Domain Blue Fin *An Alfeld's blue transparent fin *Obtained for: Pinwheel for Kids White Chalk *Let's you draw on things *Obtained for: On The Line Evil Eye Feeler *Painful to the tough *Obtained for: Whispers in The Dark Evil Eye Wing *An Evil Eye's eerie looking wing *Obtained for: Whispers in The Dark Silver Branch *Infused with a forest spirit *Obtained for: A Woman's Domain Crescent Stone *A milky-white, glowing stone *Obtained for: Beyond the Crescent Yellow Bud *A very sweet-smelling bud *Obtained for: Afternoon Tea Yarome Fang *A long, thin Yarome Fang *Obtained for: Monster of the Ruin Stone Piece *A magical stone shard *Obtained for: Monster of the Ruin Gray Agate *A beautiful piece of gray ore *Obtained for: Open to the Wild Wild Fang *From a wild Yarome *Obtained for: Open to the Wild Blue Spike *A translucent blue spine *Obtained for: Legendary Spikes White Down *A fluffy plant seed *Obtained for: Flying in the Wind Burning Spike *A red spike from a Gigagripper *Obtained for: The Apothecary's Request 1 Carlo's Glass *Carlo's small, sturdy telescope *Obtained for: Telescope Search Mud Clump *Something solid is inside *Obtained for: Beneath the Waves Aqua Feather *A blue Barbatail Feather *Obtained for: For That Girl *Note: Should be Parvatail. Publisher's translation typo. Evil Fin *Sharp enough to use as a knife *Obtained for: In Search of Evil Fin Spirit Stone *A sign of a true hero *Obtained for: Class Change Exam Giant Ant Jaw *A light, strong Flame Ant jaw *Monster Bug Research 2 Skeleton Horn *A twisted, magical Oxbait horn *Obtained for: Dark Magic Category:Non Material